1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs) provided with thin film transistors (TFTs) are being used in mobile display devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDAs), ultra-slim laptops, tablet personal computers, and the like and in electronic and electrical equipment, such as ultra-thin televisions and the like.
Such an OLED includes an organic light emitting device including a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer that is disposed between the first and second electrodes. The OLED has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response speed.
Generally, in a display device such as the OLED, a pad and a circuit board are electrically connected to each other. When the pad and the circuit board are connected, an area at which the pad is connected to the circuit board should be reduced or minimized.